User talk:GokūBlack10
Question Hey, Ten! Since you decided that Aha could use Zangetsu as well, what is the verdict for further usage, such as Takuya Kamiya? Do we draw the line at you and Aha? Thanks! --Thepantheon 20:07, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks! --Thepantheon 03:57, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Erm hello i created a character but didnt think her through is that possible somehow that i can delete her? anyway thanxies oh and i am kinda a newbie in wikis so my usernam is Rokuku69 i just don't know how to tag myself *meows cheerfully* Alright Ten. I think I got everything you said. Care to judge and tell me if it's O.K.?--Dusk-sama (対談) 04:22, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::ALRIGHT!!! Thanks alot Ten ^^--Dusk-sama (対談) 05:00, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Hey Ten, I saw your Koga dude on NF. I think, if you like, I could edit his Junchuriki picture better.--Dusk-sama (対談) 04:15, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alright then, I'll see what I can do with it. :::::Alright. since I can't post on NF, here ya go --Dusk-sama (対談) 05:00, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::hey Ten, later on, if I come up with a valid reason or scenario, can I have Dyan learn the Final Getsuga Tenshou? or is that off limits?--Dusk-sama (対談) 05:16, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::sounds like a plan. and did you use the pic I made?--Dusk-sama (対談) 21:17, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::kind of offended that you didn't use the pic...--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 06:48, July 8, 2010 (UTC) HI ten hi can you revise my character koujiro and tell me if is fine about the manual style finally i wil ask you permission on being apart of the seijin thanks and i hope you revised my questions Yusei87 06:56, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Ten Tenny, whenever you get a free moment, I'd appriciate your assistance by getting NF's infobox for my new wikia, FMAF. I'd be extremely grateful. Here's the link: http://fullmetalalchemistfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Fullmetal_Alchemist_Fanon_Wiki --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 03:55, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi! What must i do to become the 4th seat of 9th division? Thanks! Betterbox 08:22, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Shuya Raenuros Hi. I was wondering if you could look at my character and tell me what you think and how I would go about adding hm to the story.SoulAlbarn91 13:03, June 30, 2010 (UTC)SoulAlbarn91 Yeah you could do the same with my character too.Betterbox 19:31, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Noob that needs help Hi. I'm new here and I was hoping to create a few pages so I have a baseline when I finally start a fanfiction of my own for bleach. I was wondering if you could help me.Garaizel 416 05:35, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Concerning Kaito Are you still utilizing that character? If not, may I use the set of pictures he has for a character I want to create? Hinōmaru-sensei (日の丸先生) 17:01, July 5, 2010 (UTC) change title hi, how can i change the title of a character page i created... or can you??? the name is as in the infobox... here's a link http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Mochizuki_Akishishi also the name in the title is in japanese order thx a million Mike destrall 16:35, July 10, 2010 (UTC)mike destrallMike destrall 16:35, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Help with a Character Hey I was wondering If you could help me add something to my character that I have no idea how to add. When I've looked at the characters on this wiki, they all have "This article is the property of such and such." I was wondering If you could add that to my character page and perhaps tell me what you think? Here's the link Kenji Hiroshi Character. Thanks a lot, btw.Kenji Hiroshi 16:24, July 16, 2010 (UTC)Kenji Hiroshi WHY DELETE somebody delete my char kenji misoraki and need to know why i need the reason yusei87 16,jul,2010 >XD Why thank you ^^ My exceedingly long evil plan to bring you back has resulted wel- I mean, yay you're back! Anyways, I'll be having dinner in like few minutes, and then I'll be back for Bleach stuffs. So see ya then dude :) --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 22:13, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty, Seireitou has returned. :< So, whats the haps? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:27, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I have something new to add to Seireitou; based on Yoko Kurama. And then, I have some plans to draw up for Seiwa, and I have to finish both Team Yumehira and Team Amida. I plan to be up all night, so I'll be around. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:54, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Yo Tenneh, you still around? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 04:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Back from the Boonducks Not much, just wondering if you were still around. I'm just designing the three members for Suzaku and Yuryaku's team, and then I have to design the final member for Team Yumehira. Are you going to design new characters for the team, or just redo your current ones for it? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 05:00, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Awesomeness. I'm hoping the fifth one I make will come out well. I also need to do some more work on Seiwa. Anyways, I can't wait to see the updated Ryan and the new characters that follow :D We're gonna have a kick-ass tournament. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 05:43, July 26, 2010 (UTC) CAN I? Hi i can use getsuga tensho in mi zanpakutou shingetsu and his name is moon-type i like so much that technique will be awesome if you let me used thanks for the attention 16:13 yusei87 July 26, 2010 (UTC) Yo Dude Hey man, how are things? I'm gonna be working on the captain of a new team made of demons, as well as the final members of my current teams. Hopefully some results will be shown. How about you? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 22:17, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Raiyan Is Raiyan going to be in the Hell Tournament? Because I added him in the video for the Opening. thumb|300px|right|Opening for Hell Tourny Sadow-sama 22:23, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Part Dos Awesome :) Can't wait to see it dude. Make sure to comment when Yukara is up :D --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 22:26, July 26, 2010 (UTC) In Regards to Harribel Since you're using Harribel, I was wondering if you also wanna use Starrk. I currently own his article: Coyote Starrk (fanon), so if you'd like to use it, you can make it yours. I honestly can't find much use, and I added a segunda to Starrk if you want him to still have it. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 05:24, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :xD ROFL Nice bro. Anyways, Starrk's all yours dude, have fun :) --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 05:41, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. .___. You should hate ,me. Most people I know do, excluding the few people I talk to who tell me otherwise. But I can see where I was wrong and I apologize for it. I'm aware I'm immature. Even though I'm considered a young adult, I'm usually as nice as I could possibly be (most of the time... unless I dislike the person I'm talking to) to someone I'm talking to in real time. Eh... But I liked Kyojin a lot more because it was a simple concept that worked really well in battle, instead of most of the other over-complicated Zanpakuto you usually see on the site that have a million abilites, so on and so forth... Either way, I formally apologize for all of my rude behavior contained in that "review", and for any negative feelings towards my person you may be experiencing right now as a result of it. I won't bother you anymore; don't worry about it. ~Watchamacalit Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 06:02, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmmmmmmmmm Aaaaaaaaaaand, Sei is outta ideas ._. Grr, I need to consult the high mages of Youtube in order to obtain the ancient secret known as Inspiration. What are you up to? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 06:27, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Keeping up-to-date You might want to delete any references to Sadow and my last storyline on Raian's page. Sadow-sama 16:17, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Question/Request Hey Ten, this is Bomb. As I look at Team Harbinger, I notice that you have Tia Harribel on it. But... so does Team Zealot (my Team). I hope it wouldn't be asking too much if I could use her for the Tourney? (as I was wanting to use her as my team leader.) Is it alright if I keep her as my character? (as I created her for Team Zealot 1st) This is a hopeful question, as I would really enjoy using her in The Hell Tournament Saga. Bombadcrowftw 18:41, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Harribel. Will you actually jump in at any time? Or were you just kidding? --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 22:39, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Crud. I was attempting to show you that it would be allowable. Though, I still wonder how'd Nnoitra and Harribel would meet up. Mind if we do an RP on that? After all, you still owe me for the discontinuing of Ryun Uchiha and Keiji's fight on NF. >_> --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 02:40, July 28, 2010 (UTC) That'd be great, having the two teams meet up straight before the match. The interaction's gonna be fun. Though, would you be so kind as to start? I did last time. P: --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 02:48, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Roger that. I'm on it right now. --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 03:02, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Your move. Can you refresh occassionally, to avoid the "Your turn" spam? --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 03:18, July 28, 2010 (UTC) S'allrite. Happens to all of us. --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 04:15, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Yo Bro Hey Tenny, how are things? And whacha up to as well? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 05:01, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well, judging by that, I have a pretty good idea about what it is, but I'll leave it at that respectfully. Overall, I'm glad to hear you're doing well. Most of the day of mine was working on some Taekwondo. I found something to replace the loss of my rival; becoming great enough to pass on that greatest onto certain select students of mine. I've become Jiraiya lol. As for wikia work, I've been working on Suzaku's Zanpakutō, if you wanna check that out. And I'm probably gonna be adding Byakuya to Team Yumehira, from Sei's request, and will probably be working on his article as well. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 05:11, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll admit as well, I'd think you were Kubo himself, using Harribel and Starrk excellently the way you've been doing so far. Also, I've got some nifty ideas for Yukara's team. Hint: Aizen, Gin, and Tosen might be making a return, wink wink, in a manner most unexpected. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 05:26, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Epicness xD Honestly, I'd like to start now, but I'm sure people will enjoy having an extra week for characters and stuff. In other news, I need to come up with some ideas for Demon Aizen >:D --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 06:18, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your suggestion on my team's name in the Hell Tourny. I hold your opinion in the highest regard, but I wish to walk forward with my own decisions. I'm a much different person before I left (in the good sense), and I wish to exhibit that. Narutokurosaki547 17:28, July 28, 2010 (UTC) FUCKING... Holy Shit! In one Manga chapter, Kubo's not only gonna turn Bleach around but also increase Gin's epicness to grand amounts, unheard-of! --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 18:38, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Again... Response/Question Hey, Bomb again, wondering if you saw my message. This is just asking because you have yet to state anything to me, or on the message itself. Since I did have Tia Harribel on Team Zealot first it seems, but anyways, the point is, we have two Harribels in The Hell Tourney, on different teams, soo... yeah. Please reply soon, to talk about it Bombadcrowftw 21:39, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Seeing as you just replyed after making the RP with Arch, I do not really see how that matters. I also see how the date on my Team Zealot was before Harbrigners, and really, my team is focused around Tia Harribel... this does not really change my mind. Bombadcrowftw 23:55, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I asked you before the RP with Arch, scroll up to: Question/Request, I asked at 18:41, July 27, 2010 (UTC). Your rp with him began at... 02:56, July 28, 2010. You just now started replying to the 2nd time I've had to talk to you. Bombadcrowftw 00:06, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Since you did look, and did reply. And you already have put forward an RP (Albeit, the tournament wasn't mentioned) She is also my favorite character on Bleach... but, I can put that aside, as I am here to have fun, little else. But, please do keep in mind to check your talk page more often, (helps sort out stuff easier) Anyway, I'm glad we talked about this rather then an arguement starting. ;) Have a nice day. Bombadcrowftw 00:21, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Yo Hey Tenny. I just logged on, so I'll be working on some stuff. How are things for you? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:46, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Stupid Mangastream is delaying Weekly Jump. Those Gin-hatin' Commies. >_> It seems that fate has given me a few good hands recently. Namely, with the tournament, you and Kuro returning. That's one. And now, that I was tryign to figure out how to organize Gin and Aizen on Tournament Teams, he betrays Aizen and according to the spoilers, a badass pic of Gin with a mask is gonna be the cover, giving me something to work with. xD --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:58, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, Harribel crisis averted lol. Now then, time to spice up Byakuya, and then I'm gonna wait for the new chapter before getting to work on Gin. Grr, stupid Mangastream needs to hurry its ass up before I God-Killing Lance them myself! DX< --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 00:54, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I added, a while ago, a technique called Chikei to Byakuya's Bankai, which is, if I do say so myself, really really deadly. So yeah, and also, I have an idea to add onto this "cell destruction" concept that Gin's Bankai has, as soon as THE GODDAMN MANGA CHAPTER COMES OUT DDDDDDDDDDX< Anyways, when you mean adding onto Harribel, do you mean that you will be adding new techniques? Or just improving her speed, strength, reiatsu, etc etc? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 01:12, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Yo, Part Deux Well, obviously lol. If anyone could make Starrk and Harribel even more badass, its definately you. :D I got a few ideas for both of them that I can just jot down here, and you can play with them however you wish. Just some ideas to spark the ol' genius brain of yours: :Ideas for Starrk * By converting his soul into a mental frequency, he can cause a miniscule version of Aizen's Complete Hypnosis, but even more effective as part of his soul would enter the opponent. The wave can be fired from the tip of his guns. * By charging an immense aura around his body, he can fire a massive barrage of Cero in all directions; 360 degrees. * He could put his two guns together to form a massive soifon-like bazooka/rocket thingy which can fire a massive Cero that is denser than most spiritual-based techniques. * Something similar to Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flames; he can form a massive Cero in the shape of a wolf with an extended body who's purpose isn't to attack the opponent, but to actually allow Starrk to become immersed in the Cero, for the purpose of absorbing it and increasing speed, strength, and reflexes by grand amounts. :Ideas for Harribel * She could force the water molecules inside her opponent to expand, and actually blow an opponent from the inside. * By swirling around, she can create a massive sphere of water that can function as both a barrier and as a battering ram; being dense enough to clash with a Zanpakutō effortlessly. * She could form a thin transparent water sheet around her body which can be used to heal any injuries quickly. * Something picked up from Suigetsu; she could use water to increase her muscle mass, increasing her strength immensely. * By using water to function as a lens, she can aim the light of the sun to form others to catch on fire. * Using that heating technique of hers, she could heat up her Cascada enough to create a strong steam, and use it to enter the opponent's body through their nose or mouth, which could be poisonous, according to my knowledge of chemistry. Anyways, I hope these ideas help. Can't wait to see your work :D --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 01:41, July 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: There Yup, they know. I explained that another admin needed to take hold. And once more, I am extremely grateful for this. Speaking of important matters... how's... well, you know? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:41, July 29, 2010 (UTC)